My Little Pony, the death rally!
by mylittleponywriter123
Summary: My first story, so it may not be the best. Based on the movie "Death Race," this is the pony version.


My Little Pony: Death Rally

Whoa, woad, hold your horses, before we begin, you need to know who is who. I suggest you write down who drives what, and the cars are all hot wheels cars so the names of the cars might not make sense, here is the list:

Twilight Sparkle: Mercy Breaker, 2x machine guns, 2x missiles.

Rainbow Dash:Ferrari 430, 2x machine guns, 1x missile.

Rarity:Power Pistons, 2x machine guns.

Fluttershy:Dodge Challenger, 4x machine guns, 2x missiles.

Applejack:1970 Road Runner, 4x machine guns, 1x missile.

Pinkie Pie:Pontiac Rageous, 2x shotguns, 2x machine guns, 2x missiles, 1x grenade launcher.

Princess Luna:1969 Ford Mustang, 6x machine guns, 1x missle.

Princess Celestia:Ferrari 575, 2x machine guns, 1x missle.

Spike:Twin Mill III (3), 2x machine guns.

Now that that is done, make a list of who is who, the story will make more sense, ok so now, let the story begin! Enjoy!

Chapter 1-The Race is on!

It was a usual day in Ponyville, the mane 6, Princess Celesta and Luna, and spike were going for a walk. Then out of no where, hundreds of guards surrounded them! "What is the meaning of this!" yelled Celesta. "I'm sorry princess," said the guard, "but we are ordered to bring you guys to the castle and have you set up for the Death Rally." "Death Rally? Whats that?" asked Twilight. "It's when 9 ponies, and in this case spike, are ordered to race in a race to the death, where only one can survive." "Oh, and we just have to be in it?!" said Applejack. "It is our turn" said Luna. Minutes later they were all in the castle, getting strapped into their cars. (Remember, the list is at the start of the story) "Oh dear, why do we have to do this?" asked Fluttershy. "Because its the rules," said Rainbow Dash, "and I will leave while all of you lay dead!" "We will see about that!" yelled Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Spike just sat in his car, waiting for the green light. Moments later, the light turned green, and they were off in the Death Rally!

Chapter 2- The first strike!

BANG BANG went the cars as they were smashing into each other. "Comon, more speed!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She pulled into first place. Meanwhile, Rarity, who was in 2nd, felt a bump and her computer said "Weapons active." Rarity pushed a button and her machine guns went off! "I can get used to this!" yelled Rarity. But before she turned them off, she saw an explosion. "Oh my!" yelled Twilight, who was in 3rd. Then a loudspeaker announcement came on. "Rainbow Dash is dead! Killed by Rarity!" "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "Your gonna pay!" Meanwhile, Luna took the lead, she looked back and saw Rarity and Applejack bumping into each other. Luna smiled. Then all of a sudden, both cars started shooting at her! "What are they doing!" yelled Luna. She slammed on the brakes and turned, but it was too late, Applejack was able to shoot her tire. Luna's car went flipping down the track and blew up. Another announcement came on. "Luna is dead! Killed by Applejack!" "No! My sister!" yelled Celesta. Meanwhile back in 4th and 5th place, Applejack was trying to pass Spike. Spike felt something bump under his car. "Woah!" yelled Spike as spikes flew up pointing at his car. Spike swerved out of the way. He looked back and saw Applejack slam on her brakes. But she couldn't stop in time. She slammed head first into the spikes. "Applejack is dead, killed by a trap!" Right after that, all the cars crossed the finish line. Celesta ended up winning stage one.

Chapter 3- stage 2

The lights turned green, and the drivers went off for stage two. Celesta took a lead, but then things went wrong. Pinkie Pie was on a rampage, and she shot all of her missiles at Celesta, Celesta blew up and died. Then Pinkie Pie blew all of her ammo on Rarity, who she also killed. the announcement said "Double Kill!" Pinkie Pie just killed Celesta and Rarity!" "Grr..." said Twilight, she aimed her missle and fired at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looked back and saw the missile coming. She swerved out of the way and the missile hit Shutterfly, killing her. "Twilight went to kill Pinkie Pie, but she ended up killing Fluttershy!" No! yelled Twilight. But while she was distracted, she ran head first into a wall and she blew up. "Twilight is dead and Spike wins stage two!"

Chapter 4- The Showdown

The light turned Green, and Pinkie Pie and Spike went off, 2 racers enter, 1 leaves. They where trying to killed each other but they couldn't. But then, Spike shot Pinkie Pie's tire. Pinkie Pie went rolling down the track and stopped. She climbed out. "Today, you die." muttered Spike. He shot all of his guns at her and killed her. He zoomed to the finish where he was greeted by an old pony. "Spike," he said, "you have won the Death Rally."


End file.
